


When they noticed it

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, Fluff, I always like how a backstreet relationship is found out, ReiAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: When something wasn't intentionally being hidden but everyone was too clueless to find it out anyway, it could be quite a shock as some Yumenosaki students finally noticed something odd circling around their only producer and the famous leader of UNDEAD."... Why did Anzu smell like Rei?"





	When they noticed it

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, sorry!

When something wasn't intentionally being hidden but everyone was too clueless to find it out anyway, it could be quite a shock as some Yumenosaki students finally noticed something odd circling around their only producer and the famous leader of UNDEAD.

 

* * *

 

 

**1\. Adonis' case**

 

As a fellow member of UNDEAD, it was one of those days where they were gonna have a practice together in the Light Music Room. Adonis was an obedient one. He never come late, nor he skipped. It was a usual sight to see his leader sleeping in the coffin while being shouted at by Koga, so when he found the room to be quiet he was perplexed.

"Sakuma-senpai?" He faintly saw a figure in the dim room. "Is that you?"

"Oh, Adonis-kun... You came early," the older sakuma smiled as he noticed him.

The fact that Rei was leaning on the coffin instead of sleeping in it bugged him a bit, but he shook his head. Adonis walked a bit closer towards him, "Are the others not here yet?"

"Seems like it. Can you please go and search doggy for me, Adonis-kun?"

"Ah," he nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you, Adonis-kun."

As he left the room, it still felt weird. He couldn't really put his finger on it but somehow it felt like he was indirectly being being told to leave.

He thought he saw some brown strands in the coffin earlier.

And if he was right, at the time Adonis walked in, his leader looked like he was watching something inside it.

But Adonis, just being Adonis,

"... Did Sakuma-senpai take in a stray cat?"

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Madara's case**

 

When Madara found Anzu to look slightly different than usual in the morning, it didn't stop him to jump at her. "Good morning, Anzu-san!!" he beamed.

She jolted a bit, "Ah, good morning Mikejima-senpai. I wish you didn't suprise me like that, though."

Madara grinned until he finally noticed what made her different in his eyes.

"Anzu-san, it's rare to see you not using your tie."

At a brief second, he could see her eyes widened and her body stiffened. She opened her mouth slightly before closing it again, looking hesitated. She played with the hem of her skirt, "Yes, I think I lost it somewhere. I didn't get to search for it this morning because I was in a rush."

"Eh, is that so? Where was the last time you wore it? I can help to search it for you!"

"It's oka--"

"Young Miss, do you have a moment?"

Suddenly a familiar voice cut her words. They turned to see Rei walked towards the both of them. "Sorry to intrude but I have something to give her. Hope you don't mind, Mikejima-kun."

"Yes, of course it's alright!!"

"What is it, Rei-san?"

Rei took out something seemingly like a black tie from his pocket. It looked exactly like what she usually wore.

"You forgot this."

How did Rei have her tie? People would wonder if they saw the scene but Madara was a sharp one. As soon he saw Rei gave her the tie and seeing the girl's face, something clicked in his mind. _Ah, so that's how is it._

He huffed, "To think Yumenosaki would get such a huge loss. You're a sly one, Rei-san."

The older guy seemed surprised for awhile before flashing an amused smile.

"Sorry about that."

Yet, he wasn't actually sorry. Madara knew.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Ritsu's case**

 

The sakuma siblings were having a dinner together when Rei noticed Ritsu scrolling through his phone while eating, "It's not appropriate to play your gadget while eating, Ritsu."

"Agh, shut up. I'm reading."

Rei leaned at him to take a glance, "Meanings of birthmark?" He chuckled, "It's rare to see you read something like that."

"Just for fun," Ritsu replied. "It's said here that the place of your birthmark is the reason why you died in your previous life. If you were to have a birthmark in your stomach, I was probably the one who stabbed you."

He shivered a bit, the thought was quite disturbing.

"Then, the Young Miss was probably got stabbed as well. She has one on the left side of her abdomen."

Ritsu nodded, "Well, that's probably it."

"I see, alright. If you've done reading, eat your dinner now."

They continued to eat in silence until Ritsu suddenly realized something, his eyes opened wide at his older brother on the opposite side of the table. _How?_ He silently cursed, _that goddamn old bastard._

_How did he know Anzu got her birthmark in that kind of place?_

 

* * *

 

 

**4\. Leo's case**

 

Tsukinaga Leo was just casually walking through the corrider when he saw Anzu came out from the Light Music Room. He rushed towards her. "Anzuuuu!! Ucchuuu~"

"Oh, ucchuu, Leo-san."

His grin stopped and his brows furrowed when he noticed Anzu looked kinda strange and restless. He just startled her but she somehow looked more flustered than usual.

And is that a red mark on her neck that he saw?

"Anzu, did you get bitten by a mosquito? A bug? Is it itchy??"

Hearing him, almost immediately she covered her neck. "Y-yes, seems like it. I didn't notice if you didn't mention it, though. Sorry, Leo-san. I'm a bit of hurry, see you later!" She bowed and hurriedly ran, Leo was confused by her weird behavior but he just waved at her.

"Ahhh, okay! See you later, Anzu~!!!!"

As Anzu disappeared from his sight, Leo couldn't help but still felt that something was off. It felt like there was something different about her when he got close to her earlier.

_Why did Anzu smell like Rei?_

Just out of curiosity, Leo opened the Light Music Room.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't expect you here. What is it, Tsukinaga-kun?"

_Ah._

"So, you're the mosquito."

 

* * *

 

**5\. Chiaki's case**

 

"OOOOHHH IT'S ANZU!!!!!" When he just walking passed class 2-A and saw Anzu stood beside the window, Chiaki was just going to hug her out of reflex before suddenly someone stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Oh, Sakuma! Good morning!!"

The self-proclaimed vampire smiled like usual, but something felt chilly that it gave him shivers. Chiaki didn't know why he thought Rei looked more intimidating right now.

"Uhm," Chiaki tried to break the unknown tense atmosphere. "What are you doing here, Sakuma?"

There was a pause, before he replied. "There's my belonging here that I want to pick up. You were just happened to be in the way, Chiaki-kun."

"Ah, I see. Sorry, go ahead then!"

"Thank you," Rei smiled again at him as he took Anzu's hand. "Come on, Anzu. See you later then, Chiaki-kun."

Chiaki waved, "See you later, Sakuma-san!"

After the both of them had gone, he walked back to his own class while humming. Suddenly his step stopped. His eyes shot-open in realization of what Rei said just a minute ago, he quickly turned around but they were already out of sight.

"... What?"

It was said that he gasped all the way to class 3-A later then.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe, just maybe, if they weren't so clueless it wouldn't be such a big shock. Or if they were totally clueless until the end, they just have to see a change in her name when they met at reunion years later.


End file.
